Neige
is a rogue mage. Appearance Personality Neige is shown to want friends so much he would kidnap and entrance children.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 40, page 13 Biography When they are children, Baro comforts a crying Neige with a mud doll.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 46, page 6 Neige uses his Snow Magic to entrance the children of a nearby town and have them walk to the caves.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 40, pages 3-4 He greets the children as his new friends, but notices that Marie is no longer entranced. Marie comments that controlling people like puppets isn't what friends do, to which Neige responds angrily, hitting the little girl. He is stopped by his brother, Baro, who notes Marie's strong mana.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 40, pages 13-16 After pulling mana out of several children, Baro demands that Marie be next. Neige fetches her and tells her not to anger his brother. Gauche appears, sees his sister his injury, and shoots at Neige. Baro tells Neige to fight back. Neige uses Snow Cry, which Gauche dodges with his Mirror Magic. He summons several Snow Friends but Gauche destroys them all with Reflect Refrain. Scared and overwhelmed, Neige asks for advice from his brother, who tells him to think for himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 41, pages 7-13 While Asta confronts Baro, Gauche continues to overwhelm Neige. Desperate, Neige traps Gauche and his mirror, but his victory is short-lived as Gauche's Real Double shoots Neige in the back and frees the original.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 42, pages 2-6 Still angry over Marie's injury, Gauche kicks the fallen Neige. When Sister Theresia asks why they would do this to children, Neige cries that he just wanted some friends and again asks Baro what to do.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 42, pages 12-14 After Sally appears and "heals" Baro, sticking him in the neck with her giant syringe, Baro screams and begins overflowing with mud, which distresses Neige.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 43, pages 12-13 The now-monstrous Baro sees his brother and tries to kill him, but Asta saves Neige, who is confused by this action. Asta tells him that Neige has not taken responsibility for his crimes yet.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 43, pages 4-6 After Asta and Gauche combine attacks to taken down the mud monster and Sally, Baro rises again and attacks Asta. This time Neige saves Asta, freezing Baro. Neige tells Asta that he will make pay whoever turned his brother into a monster but that he first has to pay for his own mistakes and he will turn himself in. He begins to ask Asta if, after Neige serves his time, they could be friends but stops himself, not wanting to be too greedy. Asta, however, gladly accepts him as a friend. As Neige thanks Asta, he is shot down.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 46, pages 4-8 Asta carries Neige over to Theresia and the children.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 46, page 10 Battle Prowess Magic *'Snow Magic': Neige uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate snow. Snow Cry.png|link=Snow Cry|Snow Cry Snow Lime Lock.png|link=Snow Lime Lock|Snow Lime Lock *'Creation Magic': Neige uses this form of magic to create objects out of snow. Snow Friends.png|link=Snow Friends|Snow Friends Abilities *'Enhanced Magical Power': Neige is said to have a large amount of mana.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 42, page 5 Equipment *'Grimoire': Neige possesses a grimoire, which contains various snow-based magic spells.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 41, page 9 Neige grimoire.png|Neige's grimoire Fights *Gauche Adlai vs. Neige Events Notable Quotes Initial Concepts Neige initial concept full body.png|Full Body Trivia *''Neige'' is French for "snow". References Navigation